herofandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe (ベルベット・クラウ, Berubetto Kurau), is the leading main character and a female protagonist in Tales of Berseria: the latest Tales to launch in Japan, followed by the western release early in 2017. Velvet is kind and family-oriented and leads a nice life. But all that changes in the events of the Scarlet Night three years prior to the events of the story, when a crimson moon hangs over her quaint village. Transforming people into Daemons. She is voiced by Rina Satou in Japanese and English Dubbed by Cristina Vee. Velvet also has a curse as well, which also allows her to bring out her beast arm out. She is a human granted with the powers of a Daemon and therefore refers to herself as one. In actuality, she is a Therion with the power to consume daemons and absorb their souls. Due to having an imbued beast arm as a vessel bandaged up in her left arm, she is shunned and is also mentioned to be a being which is to be feared by the world. And her world...is about to be turned upside down when Artorius murders her brother and she witnesses it first hand. Only to be tricked as an optical illusion in the end. So she was turned into an angry woman who sets out on a fueled quest of revenge. To do it, she will need the support of fellow teammates: Laphicet, Rokurou Rangetsu, Magilou, Eizen and Eleanor Hume, in order to accomplish her mission. During her journey across regions, she comes across a young boy called Laphicet, who changes her with his pure soul. She is depicted in the game's logo. Devouring daemons with her left arm during her time locked up in Titania, the prison island, has earned her the title "Velvet the Therion" (喰魔ベルベット, Kuuma Berubetto). Appearance Velvet has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. Three years prior, she used to fully plait her hair before tying it off with a red hairband. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Personality Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Velvet's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and by the voice of the Abbey, is feared by the world. Can be quite calm, yet on the other hand...can turn into an uncontrollable fighter with beast instincts. Which her left arm also transforms as well. Giving her twice the attack power, as compared to when she's in her normal form. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up hatred. It is until three years later, in which she meets a young boy called Number Two. Because his orders were to harm the party, Velvet unconsciously saved him after forcibly using him by commanding him to hurt members of his affiliation and then pulling him along onto the fleeing ship. She acts rude and frustrated with him because everything she talks to him about is referred to as an "order" by him, until she teaches him the ways of life, she gains back some of her emotions of which were buried deep in her memory. It is because of her, that Laphicet began to attain a purpose in life, which makes her happy inside. Velvet can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females, become close to Laphicet in any form. This can be seen when Laphicet and Eleanor have private conversations and becomes jealous that the former will not tell her about them. Afterwards, she tells him to prioritize her before Eleanor—saying that she is "first" and Eleanor comes "second", therefore he should speak to her about his problems before blushing at what she said. Velvet is also quite sisterly/motherly and overprotective regarding Laphicet, when she scolds Eizen and Rokurou for teaching him, unnecessary knowledge regarding e.g the untrusting of women. Daemon Mode Activating Velvet's Daemon mode can be a blessing and a curse at the same time. Blessing as it gives her twice the amount of attack power and players can activate her Mystic Arte by pressing a button when her Overdrive meter reaches anywere from Lv 3 to Lv 5. However, it can also be a curse as it saps her HP too. History Like anybody, she wakes up to find that it's just another quiet day. Unfortunately, that's quickly shattered as a moon stained in blood-red color hangs over the village. Transforming her beloved friends into ravenous werewolves. To add insult to injury, she also witnesses Artorius end the life of someone close to her. In which starts her quest of revenge to kill him. Though, this' nothing more as a trick to rile her up as she quickly realizes when the story progresses. Gallery Velvet TOB.jpg|Velvet before her tragedy. Videos Similar Heroes * Zero (Drakengard 3) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Guts (Berserk) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Clare (Claymore) * Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) * Shinji Ikari (Evangelion)-They both have developed a mental illness after a death from one of their family members and they never wanted to harm,murder nor commit crimes. They both are noticable for screaming and wanting a peaceful nice life. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Demons Category:Anti Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Dreaded Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Bigger Good Category:Outright Category:Nihilistic